


再度

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 《The album about us》后日谈
Relationships: Chitose Senri/Oshitari Kenya
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“哥哥，今晚记得回家吃饭哦。”  
“嗯，知道了。美由纪可不要又把饭煮糊了。”  
“说什么呢！”  
“哈哈。”  
将美由纪接到大阪生活，大概是两个月前的事情。  
她在熊本完成了学业，在苦于不知道到哪里寻出路的时候，是我主动跟她说，“就到大阪来投靠哥哥吧”。这样的话，我以前可怎么都不敢想。这样的我竟然能够在大阪立足，能养活自己，现在还能接济美由纪，我重要的人都因为我得到了新的、幸福的生活。真的、放在过去，我怎么敢想，我可是差点就因为饥寒交迫而死在街头的人。  
我知道，这一切都是他留给我的礼物。  
建筑公司赔偿给我的钱让我有了立足之本，礼仪公司的工作让我得到了新生，我获得的所有都是拜他所赐。  
美由纪在熊本读的是运动科学，从小就喜欢蹦蹦跳跳活力无限的她也算是能够发挥所长，也是她喜欢的事，所以我希望她能在大阪找到一份她热爱的工作。  
“找不到也没关系，哥哥可以养你”、我这样跟她说的时候，她还开玩笑说，“你的钱还是留着养以后的嫂子吧”。  
我知道她这句话是无心的，我从来没有跟家人提到过他的事，但是这样的无心之言，还是不可避免又让我的心脏有了隐隐约约的骚动。  
不是很痛，也不像针刺，应该说，里面竟然包含着某种期待。  
是痒的感觉。  
模模糊糊、慢慢悠悠，一下一下，用指尖刮过的感觉。  
大概是因为，我还有期待，还期待着我能够再次成为“能养活他的人”。

静静静静的、等待着。  
不复存在的他。

* * *

我已经不再住在八叠半的楼上公寓了，这么小的地方，不适合我和美由纪挤在一起，她是女孩子，需要有自己的私密空间。  
我也不知道自己是不是已经放下了，才愿意离开那个八叠半的空间，我还记得我曾经想过，可能这辈子都不会离开那里，因为我担心他某天回家了，打开门发现里面的不是我，会哭。  
其实我是怕他会哭吗？才不是吧，可能更多是，我怕我会哭。  
因为他真的不会再回来了，而我离开了这里，就好似真的和他彻彻底底割裂了，完全没有半点转弯的余地，所以我怕。会哭的人是我，不是他。  
美由纪来了之后，我可能真的放开了。  
时间真的很伟大，无论怎么样的伤痛都可以弥补。  
大阪已经完全没有1995年的颓败模样了，根本看不出在1995年的时候，是怎么的一副惨象，就连电视节目也不怎么去用照片和影像唤起大家悲痛的记忆。这个社会好像身体力行地告诉我，过去了就让它过去，人改变不了既定的事实，但是，人有能力创造更好的将来。  
我学会了饮酒，学会了抽烟，那就真的戒不掉了。  
美由纪找到了一份工作，是小学的体育教师，她很兴奋，说要请我去吃一顿饭。  
肯定到头来还是要我给钱的吧，怎么也要等到她第一个月的工资发下来再说。我没有戳穿她，只是笑着说好。  
司仪的工作很多都是在晚上的，毕竟大多数都是晚宴，不过很幸运，今天我有空，所以可以如期赴约。  
美由纪肯定很重视这次庆祝，白天一整天都不见人，大概是想方设法打扮去了吧。想到这里，我觉得自己也不应该敷衍了事，于是穿上了工作的时候才需要穿的西装，打上了漂亮的领带，去了约定好的那家餐厅。  
今天的天气很好，温度和湿度都正恰当。  
西餐厅在梅田的商业大楼的顶楼。  
当我准备乘电梯上去的时候，心情也很好，脸上也带着笑。  
所以，当电梯的门打开的时候，我是笑着和他的视线正正撞上的。

“……”  
笑容已经成为了我的职业习惯了，我除了笑，做不出别的反应。  
他看见我，先是有些惊愕，然后也……露出了笑容。  
“千岁，好久不见。”

我想，如果我是一个浪漫的人，我会给他写一首歌。  
欢快的、荡漾着幸福的气氛的歌，这是我的圣歌。  
不过，现实上我是个无趣兼且无能的人。  
他笑着看着我，似乎根本没有将我的麻木反应放在心上。  
“你最近还好吗？”  
他这样问我。  
就好似久别重逢的朋友。  
这很奇怪，为什么会是这样的反应，我不知道，我的大脑很混乱。  
没有高兴的感觉，也没有悲伤的感觉，我似乎飘在了云端。  
我的思觉回到了1995年2月14日，第一次看见他，他穿着不怎么好的鞋，打算翻越废墟。他爬不上去，以他的能力做不到那样的事，而我可以轻而易举地做到，所以我将他拉了上去。那时候我捉住了他的手，很柔软，散发着热力，2月还有一阵阵的凉意，他温暖得就像是小太阳，我不想放开他的手，手心握到出汗了都不想放开。但是，我们只是初见，刚刚知道对方的姓名，我没有高兴的感觉，也没有被地震的惨象感染了悲伤，我脑子里想的到底是什么，我甚至都不知道。  
“谦也，我还好。”  
他的笑容加深了几分。  
“那样太好了。”  
他这样说。  
然后，他似乎要走了。  
我知道我们之间没有恨，但是也没有爱，什么都没有了。  
他走出了电梯，我走入了电梯。  
电梯门关上之前，他回头看了我一眼。  
就这样。  
就这样而已。

回过神来的时候，电梯里面已经来来回回了很多人了。  
静静静静的、慢慢慢慢的，不知道从何而来的许多许多人。  
我站在电梯厢里面，似乎感受不到升与降带来的压力变化。  
久久，我才发现，在我脑海中形成了一个想法。  
我没有说“再见”，因为虽然是“再见”，意思却是“永别”，所以我没有说。

我在期待着“再度”。  
期待我们下次再度相遇，谦也。


	2. Chapter 2

旋转木马是兜兜转转还回到了原地的玩乐。  
谦也很喜欢游乐园，他说过如果去约会，想要去游乐园。不过我们一次都没有去过，因为我很忙，他也很忙。而且游乐园的门票对于当时的我们来说，实在是有些昂贵。不过，不能去游乐园，偶尔也是会到免费的公园走一走的，没有旋转木马，但是有小孩子玩的转转盘。转转盘很小，因为本来就是设计给小朋友玩的，坐不了我们两个人，我那次把谦也抱了进去，吓得他手足无措，然后坏心眼地转起了转转盘。他一开始肯定是吓到了，叫了出来，然后变成了笑声，我知道他是被我逗开心了。  
别的小孩子看见我们这两个大人在玩这么幼稚的游戏肯定会很无语的吧，但是我们当时都没有想这么多。  
那是最简单的、非常廉价的快乐。不过，好像对于当时的我们来说，这样的快乐就已经足够了。  
最近美由纪找到了工作，一切看起来都是这么充满了希望。  
我突然对她说，“要不要去游乐园？”，大阪还是有挺多有名的大型游乐园的，全世界各地的游客都会慕名而来，我们都已经生活在大阪了，却没有去过，不会太过遗憾吗？我是这样想的，而美由纪听到了，也很雀跃。  
她很想去，我也很开心。  
在出发去游乐园的巴士上，美由纪就像要去春游的小学生一样，欢喜雀跃。  
不过，她突然就收敛了起来，然后一本正经地望着我。  
“哥哥，说起来，你是不是也应该找个女朋友了？”  
“哈哈、怎么突然就扯起我的事了。”  
“我有时候在想自己会不会耽误你找老婆啊。”  
“怎么会啊，美由纪是我最重要的妹妹。”  
“可是只要我在你身边，你就不好结识别的女孩子了吧，你看，我跟你住在一起，你要跟女朋友亲热的时候都没地方可以去。”  
我一直都觉得美由纪还是小孩子，没想到她其实已经很成熟了。  
明明什么都懂，我也不好装作不懂，不过这种话题，不适合正面回答。  
我笑了笑，然后摸了摸她的头，“所以我在等美由纪能够独当一面，找到属于自己的人生啊。”  
“什么嘛，说得我很没用似的。”  
“没有没有，美由纪比我这个没用的哥哥厉害多了。”  
“才不是！哥哥在我眼里就是最厉害的人，比爸爸还要厉害。”  
“嗯嗯，是呢，哥哥真的荣幸啊。”  
美由纪的眼神很坚定，对于她来说，我或者真的很厉害，我成为了庇护她的港湾，支撑她的脊骨，我的一个没有意义的举动，对于她来说都是非凡的。  
这又让我想起了他。  
那时候，他也是这样看待我的。  
就连我在放空自己，发着呆看着虚无，他也憧憬。  
他说这样的我是“自由”。  
但是，他成为了“束缚”我的自由的东西。  
真是矛盾。可是，我失去他之后，得到自由了吗？我觉得没有，我反而什么都没有了。  
“哥哥？”  
我的走神引起了美由纪的在意，回过神来之后，只好对她说抱歉。  
“刚才走神了，抱歉。”  
“真是的，哥哥都在想什么啊，难道是……想嫂子的事情！？”  
“唔……也算吧。”  
“什么什么？没有骗我吧？你有意中人了？！”  
“哈哈。”  
“别想给我糊弄过去，快说，意中人是谁？漂亮吗？是不是很温柔？什么时候让我也见一见啦。”  
“美由纪，你想太多了。”  
“可恶，快说啦！不说我要用铁拳制裁你。”  
“哈哈……”

我这样到底是想开了，还是还很在乎？  
我总是给不了自己一个答案，可能是因为，以前答案都是他给我的，没有了他，我连自己思考出答案的能力都没有。  
这会是一个永远不会有答案的问题，可能知道我终老，我也找不到答案。  
不过，没有答案也不代表是一种遗憾。  
这样的状态，并不难受。

* * *

科技的发展真的日新月异。  
明明一年前大家还流行着用传呼机，现在这一样东西几乎都式微了，大家以拿着移动电话为潮流。美由纪似乎也很想要，但是以她的工资，肯定是买不起的，于是我给她买了一个，把她高兴得语无伦次。  
“你给我买了那你呢？”  
“我再攒一段时间的钱也能再买一台啊。”  
“真是的，这一台你先拿去用吧。”  
“说了买给美由纪的，就是美由纪的东西，哥哥不急着用。”  
“什么嘛，那你用什么啊。”  
“传呼机啊。”  
以前就习惯了这样复杂麻烦的联络方式，现在继续保持也没什么，我本来就是这样守旧的一个人。  
墨守成规、固步自封，都很适合用来形容我。  
不过，美由纪真的很生气，似乎是在气我不懂得先对自己好。  
“你老是对别人这么好，是会吃亏的哦。”  
“哈哈，可能是吧。”  
他也是一个事事先对别人好的人。  
我和他其实真的很相似，我和他都是率先会为了对方考虑的人，不过，这样的情感不知不觉中成为了一个包袱，压在了我们的心头上。“为了他”变成了唯一的信条、唯一的动力，压得我们都无法呼吸了。的确，如果那时候我们都能自私一点，或者不会过得这么痛苦。  
至少分开的时候，也不至于这么难受。  
“哥哥，你的传呼机已经用了恨久了吧。”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
“后面的星星贴纸都起胶了，撕下来吧。”  
“不、不要。”  
我阻止了美由纪的打算。  
“诶，可是很难看了啊。”  
“没关系的。”  
在我眼中，这张已经破破落落的星星贴纸并不难看。  
其实，这应该是一个伤疤，但是在我眼中，是一个漂亮的伤疤。  
我想这样的伤疤永远刻在我的心脏，当我的心跳动，痛楚就会传递给我的大脑，时刻提醒着我。

我还爱着你，谦也。


	3. Chapter 3

“你的眼睛已经动过一次手术了，如果找不到捐献者，恐怕……”  
医生的表情看上去有些忧愁，不过我现在已经很难看得清他脸上的细节了。  
我真是一个棘手的病人，他一定觉得很困扰吧。如果，我能争气一点，我就不需要受苦，他也不用为此烦恼了。  
“没关系的，我可以接受。”  
我很平静地对医生说，但是医生没有因此高兴起来。  
可能我这样的话听起来像是在赌气吧，不过这是我的真心话。  
我的内心真的没有什么波澜，很平常就接受了这样的命运，就好像，他刚离开我的时候，我也很平常地接受了。一直以来，我都是一个很钝感的人，切骨的痛需要很长很长的时间，才能深入我的骨髓，但是那时候我已经不想再去计较或者诉说这样的痛苦了，毕竟都已经过去了。  
是的，都已经过去了。  
“我会尽量帮你寻找捐献者的，但是……”  
“辛苦你了，医生。您的帮助，我这辈子都不会忘记的。”  
我笑了起来。  
并不是勉强自己的笑容，我是真的真心想要笑出来。  
我觉得我总是很幸运，现在我的身边有太多在乎我的人了。  
一定是他的美好感染了我，点燃了我的命运。是吧？谦也。

忍足医院是一家非常好的私立医院，我有一张他为我办理的诊疗卡。  
从忍足医院的眼科病室走出来之后，我没有立即离开，而是开始在医院里面游荡。  
或者游荡这一个词并不是太好，不过我的确是在毫无目的地地逛着，不着边际地试图捕捉到他的身影。  
他就在这里，那里都没有去，其实我要是想要找到他，根本不是什么难事，只是，我不能这样做。我小的时候也很少会任性，长大了就更加不会，所以，我不会一意孤行地去打乱他的生活，这样对他、对我都没有任何好处。  
我在医院用作给病人休息的中庭看见了一个“熟人”，虽然说是熟人，不过我猜他已经不记得我了。  
名字是、对，财前光。阪神大地震的时候，在庇护所，谦也曾经帮助过他。  
我记得谦也帮过的所有人，我相信谦也也记得。那段时间他的心中压抑着责任和别人的悲伤，他都挺过来了，因为他说“完全是因为有你在我身边啊，千岁”，但是我觉得我没有这么伟大。  
说起来也是命运作弄吧，我重要的人，都觉得我是那么无所不能的人。  
美由纪是这样，他也是这样。我也害怕万一被他们发现我并没有这么厉害，对我感到了失望的时候，我完全不知道那时候我可以怎样做，因为，那样不堪的模样才是我真正的模样。  
真是、可笑呢。  
我总是脸上带着笑容，是在嘲笑自己的虚伪吧。

医生跟我说得很严肃，我真的会再也看不见这个世界的。  
所以我想，我应该趁着现在还能看见的时候，去看看美好的东西。

我想见他。

“机主，你好。”  
“我想……可能这样的话，还是不太合适说出来吧……”  
“这位机主，请问你是想要留什么言？”  
现在用传呼机的人真的少了很多很多，所以接线台的接线小姐的工作也不忙碌了，竟然有这样的耐心听我支支吾吾半天，我知道这样在耽误对方，但是这样的话要说出来，果然还是很需要勇气，我高估了自己。  
“先生？”  
“我想对他说，‘在12月31日晚上，那个只有八叠半的公寓里，最后见你一面’。”  
我终于还是，说出来了。  
2000年的12月31日，千禧年的最后一天。  
我想，这应该是最后了。

1995年的2月14日，到1997年的7月26日。  
然后，再到2000年的12月31日，横跨了5年，我们都已经成熟了不少。  
我跟美由纪通了电话，她说今天是我生日这么重要的日子，为什么不回家，我说我要和喜欢的人一起度过这么重要的生日，所以抱歉了。美由纪听到之后又惊又喜，把我将她撇下这么过分的事都给忘了，然后拼命叮嘱我要怎么怎么对待未来嫂子好一点，说着说着还已经说到了什么时候要结婚。我编织着一个又一个谎言来哄骗她，不过我也想过，我说的那些谎，其实也是我对和他的未来的一个妄想。我在心底，的确幻想过，能和他拥有这么幸福的未来。美由纪会祝福我们，他的家人也会祝福我们。只是，我很清楚明白到，不可能的事情，怎么都是不可能的，妄想终究只是妄想罢了。

所以，妄想终究是妄想。  
2000年12月31日，谦也没有出现。


	4. Chapter 4

Side：白石藏之介

就算再忙碌，他都会抽空亲自给我做饭。  
他很沉迷那种可以很快就做好的菜，这样也的确很符合他凡事都追求速度的性格。总是说都已经这么忙了，就不要这么麻烦了，喊一个外送或者干脆到外面的饭店都比自己又要洗又要煮来得省事，不过他就是很坚持。某种程度上，他是一个很固执的人，一旦决定了的事，怎么都不肯回头。不过，我觉得那是他的优点，因为他从来都不在不恰当的时候固执。  
我们，已经共同居住了将近一年了，平和到一次架都没有吵过。  
其实我们真的相性这么好，好到连小小的摩擦都没有吗？其实我觉得不是。感情再深厚的夫妻都不会从来没有吵过架，但是他好像时时刻刻都在注意着这方面，小心翼翼地经营着自己的行为举止、处事态度，害怕招惹我的不满。他不会对我有任何的不满，他也在害怕我会对他有哪怕一丁点的不满，所以在他的维系下，我们一次架都没有吵过。但是我知道这不是一个好信号，这是他压抑着自己换来的和平假象，要是某一天他心中的弹簧拉到了极致，那就会彻底断掉了。我很害怕那样的事情发生，但是我不知道如何做才能修正自己的态度，帮助他释放自己的情绪。  
“藏，很快就可以做好了哦。”  
“嗯，我去帮忙摆好碗筷吧。”  
“诶、啊不不不，让我来，你坐着。”  
他甚至连一点点的家务事都不愿意让我亲自来做。  
我被他按在了椅子上，然后穿着围裙的他去掂高脚，拿上方碗柜里的餐具。  
很想去帮助他，但是要是我这样做了，他反而会陷入一个自责的怪圈。这让我真的很不知所措，到底要怎样做才是正确的态度，明明是完美圣书的我，根本完全不知道。  
“今天是奶油烩饭哦，所以花的时间久了一点。”  
他从烤箱里面捧出了还冒着热气的奶油烩饭。我很喜欢他亲手做的菜，就算是外面的星级餐馆，都没有他亲手做出来的那种味道，我想称之为灌注了“爱”的美食。  
“好吃吗？”  
他小心翼翼地抬着眼，等着我的评价。  
我吃了一口，满足地笑了起来，然后说：“当然很好吃啊，这可是我的爱人亲手做的。”  
这样酸腐的话，每次都能惹得他脸红耳赤。  
不过，这都是我的真心话，我没有在哄骗他。  
“谦也，有你在我身边，真好。”  
“说什么啊，明明要觉得荣幸的人是我才对……”  
“所以我们是两情相悦啊。”  
然后他的脸真的红得不行了，因为太过害羞，还要咬住下唇。  
这样的他真的很可爱，我可以看着他害羞的脸看一辈子，不管这辈子有多长，不管我们是不是日渐衰老，我都会这么爱着他。  
“每次、每次，白石说的话……”  
其实你都是不相信的，我知道。  
“都让我不知道怎么办才好……”  
你一直都不敢相信我是真心实意地爱着你，所以你诚惶诚恐，害怕有朝一日，我会离开你。  
“我真的太笨拙了，对不起……”  
不过，这样的你才会这么招人怜爱。  
所以，无论多少次我都会用坚定的语气告诉你。  
“我爱你，谦也。不管你是什么样子，我都爱着你。”  
这是一生一世的承诺。  
但是不会将一生一世说出来，因为我不想让我的爱有一个限期。  
“这份爱，是没有限期的。”  
不止一生，不止三生，是直到永世轮回的爱。

* * *

谦也与我同居已经有些时日了，这是我买下的房子，是两层高的一户建。  
当然家里也安装了座机，为了方便，每一个房间里面都有分机。  
“真的太奢侈了”、明明出身在大富之家的谦也，还是忍不住这样感叹。可能因为还是实习医生的他还没有赚钱的能力吧，每一分钱对于他都是那么来之不易……可能吧，我怕他会想起过去某些日子，所以我会尽自己的能力给他生活上的富余。过去他不敢问家里要的，我希望作为他的恋人能够尽量满足他。也是……为了尽可能和那个人区分开来吧。  
2001年2月10日，距离情人节还剩不到几天的时间。  
情人节是我们的纪念日，我们是在这么值得纪念的日子在一起的，所以每一年的情人节，我都想着要怎么特别地过，让这个特殊的日子成为我们爱情的象征。  
今天刚好是我的休假，我留在了家里写小说，而谦也刚值完了夜班，白天也是他的休息时间。  
大概是下午三点左右吧，电话响了起来。  
先是放在了客厅的主机响起来，响了一段时间，我在房间里都隐隐约约听到了声音了。  
谦也可能还没醒，我就打算拿起房间里的分机，来接听这个电话。  
不过，我拿起来的同时，就听到了谦也的声音，看来他也去接这个电话了。  
“请问，是忍足谦也先生吗？”  
是一把女声，我对这把声音完全没有印象，应该是不认识的人，但是谦也身边的人我都知道，那么这是……？  
“诶我是，请问您是？”  
“我姓财前，是……一名电话接线员。”  
很奇怪的电话，为什么一个接线员会主动打电话给谦也？  
“可能你对我没有任何印象……其实，你每次打到接线台，接听你的电话的人，都是我。”  
“啊……”  
“我、我这样是唐突了，我不是有什么别的意思，忍足先生，我只是……有一件事一直放在了心里，没法释怀，所以想来问问。”  
“……嗯。”  
“千岁先生在2000年12月31日给你的传呼机发的信息，你收到了吗？”  
“……”  
听到了那个人的姓名，谦也沉默了。  
我的心脏也在控制不住狂跳。我不想谦也去直面那个人的事情，那是谦也这一生都无法弥补的创伤，只有远离才是最好的治愈方法，但是我没想到，那个人竟然曾经主动联系过他。  
“你没有说话，就是没有收到，对吗？”  
对方试探地问，但是谦也还是没有说话。  
是不可以说，还是不敢说？她已经明晃晃地撕开了谦也心脏上的创口了，作为谦也现在最依赖的恋人，我应该挺身而出，帮他抵挡这样的伤害，但是不知道为什么，我自己也没有发出半点声音。  
电话的另一头的沉默没有让她也就这样放弃继续说下去。  
“千岁先生……他的眼睛已经看不见了，他说，除非有捐献者，不过他并不期盼着奇迹的发生，他唯一的愿望就是他最后看见的这个世界的画面里，有你。”  
那名女性一定是一个非常温柔的人，她在说这些话的时候，非常平缓，但是，充满了感情，我想，她一定很想要将那个人的思念传递给谦也。  
我现在是什么感觉？嫉妒当然是嫉妒的，我想要立即掐断这通通话，可是我手上的是分机，没有这个权限，而且……我不想让谦也知道，我听到了这通电话。  
“忍足先生……”  
“我知道了，谢谢你。”  
谦也挂断了这通电话。  
忙音的嘟嘟声穿出的时候，说实话，我也有点恍惚。我想，谦也的情况肯定比我更糟糕。  
我什么都没说，放下了分机的话筒之后，继续执笔开始写起我的小说。  
谦也没有出现，他没有来找我，但是我知道我期待他会出现在我面前，然后一五一十告诉我，刚才这通电话都是什么内容，但是谦也没有这样做。我在房间里等着，等不到谦也过来。

2001年2月13日，谦也突然收拾了行李。  
他没跟我说任何话，我也没有问他。  
他拖着行李出门的时候，我只跟他说了一句话。  
“早点回来。”

这是我的祈愿。

* * *

我知道，如果时光倒流，谦也仍然会选择那个人，尽管他知道结局很悲惨。如果有来世，谦也肯定还是同一个答案。  
我真的不难受吗？我要是说不难受，那就是自欺欺人，但是我没法控制谦也的感情。  
我们之间肯定是拥有爱的，谦也也珍惜我们之间的爱，因为太过珍惜了，所以整天惴惴不安，小心翼翼。我希望谦也能够更加自我一点，更加自信一点，比起相信我，我更希望他能相信自己，这是……自己饶恕自己。  
谦也一直在惩罚自己，他很痛苦，我最想要做的事情，就是将他拉出这个怪圈。  
2001年2月13日，谦也离开了我们的家。  
2001年2月14日晚，谦也就回来了。  
他好像没有带钥匙，按了门铃，我给他开了门。  
谦也什么也没有说，带出去的行李也不见了，双手空空，然后他就是这样扑进了我的怀里，双手紧紧地环住我的身体，非常用力，似乎是用上了他能使出的最大的力气，我想他是怕我就这样凭空消失了。  
他什么都没说，我也什么都没问，只是这样站在玄关，默默地回抱了他的身体。  
初春还没来，门口吹来的寒风纠缠着我们的身体，但是我们顾不上这样的寒冷，就只是这样，彼此无言，紧紧相拥着。  
我不知道他去了哪，发生了什么，但是我想，他最后还是选择了我，我才是他寻求的庇护所。  
这样就足够了。

足够了。

————————————

※在正文里面一直接他们电话的接线员其实是光的嫂子


End file.
